


Welpe

by ferretbaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferretbaby/pseuds/ferretbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this kinkmeme prompt: Stiles having a liter of Honest to god Puppies lol. Like after Derek Mates him on the Full moon when his control is at its weakest</p><p>There's no sex shown but Stiles does give birth to puppies. Not graphic. Just crack, utter crack, and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welpe

**Author's Note:**

> there are allusions to beastiality, but not shown.

Stiles didn’t know exactly what Scott’s boss was, but whatever it was if it wasn’t for him Stiles would probably be dead.

“Y-you just…” Scott stared wide eye at his friend, his gloved hands were bloody with ectoplasm.

Dr. Deaton just smiled, handing the third t-shirt covered bundle over to Stiles. The bundle mewled pitifully, nosing against Stiles’ fingers with a furry muzzle. It was hungry already.

“Sorry buddy,” Stiles panted heavily, using his shoulder to wipe at his sweaty forehead since his hands were full. “Uh…Mommy…only has two, so you’ll have to wait.”

“Here comes another one!” Dr. Deaton smiled, peeking up at Stiles from between the teen’s legs.

“Oh God.” Scott and Stiles groaned in sync.

****                                            

“Where is he,” Derek slammed open the door, almost decapitating Allison who stood against the wall staring at the scene in front of them.

“You!” Scott growled. He glanced back at Stiles , who was too busy juggling four tiny bundles against his chest to notice that the Alpha had barged in. “You-you scoundrel!”

“What?” Derek tried to look around Scott and Jackson to see what was going on. He looked worried, which worked in his favor otherwise Scott really would have to kill him if he wasn’t.

“Derek?” Stiles asked softly, pushing Lydia back when the teenager tried to relieve Stiles of two of his bundles.

 Scott ignored his weak friend, moving with Jackson in perfect order to pen Derek back in a corner. “You knocked my best friend up. My male best friend!” the beta hissed. “You got Stiles pregnant out of wedlock!”

Derek’s jaw dropped. “Wha-?”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything Hale.” Jackson bared his teeth, looking just as angry as Scott.

“Say anything about what?” Derek asked in frustration.

“You and Stilinski.” Jackson supplied.

Derek looked like he was finally getting over the shock of being cornered by two teenagers and getting angry. Really angry.“I did- we did. A long time ago, you idiots.”

“No, about the whole ability to get pregnant thing. You think we might have liked to know if one of us were pregnant.”  Scott seethed, remembering all those times during the last few months when Stiles was thrown around in a tussle.  Or when Stiles was roughly handled during a full moon. And there was the whole witch thing they were all dealing with right now. They didn’t live a lifestyle very conductive to keeping a pregnant dude safe.

All the blood drained from Derek’s face. He didn’t bother answering, just pushed Scott and Jackson to the side and strode to Stiles.

“Hey,” Stiles gave Derek a loopy smile, obviously on the good stuff. Which begged the question what exactly Scott’s boss had given him from his vault of animal prescriptions.

There were four small bundles mewling against Stiles stomach, two nursing on his nipples while the other two cried pitifully and nosed at the warm skin of the human’s torso.

“Are…are they…” Derek didn’t know what exactly he was asking. He was just so amazed, and horrified. He didn’t even know this was possible.

Stiles tried to glare but only one of his eyes would squint right.  “If you ask if they’re yours I’m going to cut off your balls.” And he could too. Dr. Deaton had promised Stiles in the middle of labor that he could neuter Derek if that was what the teen really wanted.

Derek just stared, hesitantly approaching close enough he could touch. Lydia moved back, giving the new family a chance to get to know each other.

There were four small wolf puppies. Puppies that smelled wholly like Stiles, and a bit like him too.

 “I wanna call this one Alexander.” Stiles pet the little black haired pup sucking on his teat. Stiles snickered at the thought. Teat.

“Okay.” Derek looked unsure if he really wanted to touch the puppies or Stiles first. Green eyes flashing red, then back, as he looked them all over. The smell of the sterilized hospital room around them clogged up his nose enough he couldn’t tell if any of them were injured. He could smell old blood. But the smell of birth and puppy overpowered that.  

“I think Missy for this one. It’s a girl.” Stiles picked one of the puppies not nursing and held it up to Derek’s face. Sticking its butt right in Derek’s nose.

“I see…” Derek held Stiles’ wrist and pushed it back enough to get a good look. It certainly was a girl.

Very gently, Derek took the blond puppy in hand. It cried miserably, wanting to be back near its mother’s warmth. She was tiny, fitting perfectly into Derek’s palm with room to spare. His little girl’s eyes were still closed as it wiggled blindly.

Missy snuffled before letting out a tiny ‘ah-ah-oooo’, lifting her head up and wobbling a howl.

Derek positively melted.            

There was a clamor behind him. Lydia and Scott shuffling up behind him to look over his shoulder at the newest members of their pack, Jackson moving closer to Stiles legs.  If they were in wolf form, all their ears would be perked forward in interest.

“That’s adorable.” Allison sighed, leaning against Scott.

“Oh baby,” Stiles cooed. “Come to mommy.” Stiles wiggled back, dislodging Alexander and the other brown pup from his chest. The little white pup took the opportunity to grab a nipple and suck.

Derek handed the pup back, moving to sit on the bed by Stiles’ hip. The mattress sunk under his weight, and one pup rolled helplessly towards him. Itty bitty paws fumbling at the air as it settled on its back against Derek’s leg. Howling in anger at its missed meal.

“Stiles…” Derek said breathlessly, picking the pup up and holding it against his chest. The pup nuzzled at his shirt, looking for a nipple to eat from. “How did you? They’re wonderful.”

Stiles smiled. “I had help.”

Scott snorted. “Yeah mine. The first one came while in my new car, there’s blood all over the passenger seat. You owe me.”

“I don’t think that’s what he meant.” Lydia supplied when Derek scowled at the beta.

Stiles laughed, cupping the white pup’s rump as he tried to sit up. Jackson moved forward, helping him up and fluffing the pillow behind him. Derek was proud of his pack, and the way they took care of Stiles. How protective they were of his mate, even against him. He had worried at their youth, but now he believed he couldn’t have picked a better group of people.

Derek smiled back at Stiles. “What’s this one’s name?”

Stiles leaned his head back, he looked exhausted but happy. “I figured you want to name two of them. Just don’t call them something dumb like Rex or Marley.”

This bowled Derek over. He had no idea, never even had a thought that he would need to name any child he had with Stiles. But he felt honored that Stiles would let him. “How about Devon?” It had been his dad’s name, and the brown pup resembled him.

“Okay, but that’s a girl.” Stiles laughed.

Derek blushed, moving the pup’s tail to check. Well, Devon could be a girl’s name right?

The white pup burped, smacking his gums together. “Theodore for that one?” Derek suggested, biting back a ridiculous smile at the scene. Stiles detached the pup with practiced hands and set him with the other two. Meal time over.

“Mmm, Teddy for short. So we have an Alex, Missy, Devon and Teddy.” Stiles said, heavy lidded eyes watch as Derek set Devon back in the pile of puppies, curled together in a sleepy bundle. Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ knee, rubbing against the cloth. The couple smiled goofily at each other.

“I gotta ask,” Jackson rubbed the back of his neck. “Why do they look like dogs?”

Derek glared and Stiles did his weird squint-scowl  thing. They made a great team, like two angry parents. Which made sense since they now both were parents, Jackson felt sorry for their kids.

“They aren’t dogs.” Scott said before Derek could kill the other beta. He already had to clean up the mess that Stiles made, so he really didn’t want to clean up any more. He was tired and kind of in shock.

“They’re wolf pups.” Allison said, tucking the blanket around the puppies in question. Scott saw Derek jerk forward as if to prevent her, but stop himself in time. Scott didn’t blame him, had the positions been reversed and Allison was where Stiles was he’d probably wouldn’t let anyone in the room.  

“No really, how come Stiles had a wolf litter instead of human babies?” Lydia asked. As a werewolf, it seemed a legitimate worry for her now. Allison too looked up in interest.  

“Uhh…”Derek blushed heavily, not looking at anyone but the pups.

Stiles smirked, “Let’s just say doggy style was pretty accurate.” Yeah, he’d regret saying that when he was off his medicine. Derek groaned into his hands, embarrassed for himself and Stiles.

“Oh gross,” Scott and Jackson made faces of horror. Allison looked pale while Lydia just shrugged.

“That’s more than I ever wanted to know about your sex life in…ever.”

“Okay, everyone out.” Dr. Deaton walked into the room, new sheets in hand. “Let mommy get some sleep.”

Everyone but Stiles and Derek gathered up their stuff to leave, Scott looking over his shoulder at his alpha. “You coming?”

Derek ignored Stiles’ giggle and shook his head. “I’m staying.”

“It’s okay Scott,” Dr. Deaton pushed his forward out the door. “Mommy and Daddy need to spend time with their babies. I also need to talk to Mr. Hale about how to take care of the litter.”

Scott glanced once more at the new family, Derek was already laying on the bed beside Stiles, the four pups between them. He couldn’t help but think that the puppies would be a handful, but if anyone could handle them it would be Derek and Stiles.

He and the rest of the pack had a baby room to furnish at the Hale mansion anyways, so they didn’t mind leaving the two. Or six? Jesus, that was a weird.

Right before hopping in the car with Allison, Scott laughed. Wait until Sheriff Stilinski found out about this.


End file.
